The present invention generally relates to computer implemented methods and systems for providing instantiation of virtual machines from backups.
Many business information technology workloads are virtualized in the present and this is an ongoing trend. Backing up virtualized data and applications is a common practice. There exist many software and hardware solutions for backing up and restoring virtual machines. One key part of a backup solution is the restore system that allows for the retrieval of data from backup in the event of a disaster.
As might be expected, users of a backup solution often want to be sure of the consistency of their backups. Conventionally, such consistency can be confirmed by making a production virtual machine restore, e.g. by creating a new virtual machine and copying the backup to the new virtual machine. However, such a restore typically requires the entire set of virtual machine data from the backup to be copied to the restore location before the consistency of the backup can be verified.
A need exists for improvement in backup verification. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.